1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a rotary input apparatus capable of obtaining input signals that correspond to a rotary operation in a contactless manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-232104 discloses a capacitive angle detector. In this capacitive angle detector, electrodes on a first member and electrodes on a second member face each other, thereby forming capacitors. A third member that is a dielectric or a metallic conductor is interposed between the first member and the second member, and capacitances of the capacitors formed between the electrodes on the first member and the electrodes on the second member vary with rotation of the third member.
In the capacitive angle detector described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-232104, the capacitor is formed between the electrodes on the first member and the electrodes on the second member, and thus, the size of the capacitive angle detector is large, and the electrodes on the first member and the electrodes on the second member need to be connected by wiring together. Therefore, the structure of the capacitive angle detector is large, and the wiring process is complicated.
These and other drawbacks exist.